


The Best Medicine

by TheShatteredRose



Category: Trinity Universe
Genre: M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShatteredRose/pseuds/TheShatteredRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanata has a slight fever, but refuses to take his medicine. It’s too bitter, he claims. So, Recit suggests that a distraction would make it easier for Kanata to take his medicine. Recit, however, wasn’t expecting to use the term of ‘kissing it better’ in the literally sense…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old oneshot I've written a while ago and I just remembered that I had it. It's not on FF.Net as there isn't really a category for it, so I thought I'd post it here. No harm done, right?

“No, I don’t want it. I’m not taking it.”

“Master Kanata…”

Recit physically winced. The exasperation and frustration etching its way into Tsubaki’s voice could only mean one thing; she was close to losing her temper. Big time. And for everyone in hearing range, it wasn’t a good sign.

“Mister Kanata,” Violet spoke up, the alchemist hoping to intervene before Tsubaki’s control over her temper wavered any more. “You have a slight fever. If you take this medicine, it will heal you.”

Sitting on a bed, his face twisted into a pout of the kicked-puppy variety, Demon Dog King Kanata defiantly shook his head. “I don’t want it.”

“Why not?” Recit was the one to ask. He had been pulled from looking through his feather collection when he heard a very defiant ‘no;’ from Kanata in another room. He had ventured in with curiosity, but immediately regretted it when he spied an irritated looking Tsubaki and a silently pleading Violet.

He should have ran when he had the chance.

“It tastes funny,” Kanata simply stated, as if it should have been obvious.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t make it taste any better,” Violet replied. “But if you drink it quickly, surely you won’t taste it?”

Kanata continued to pout, not moving an inch.

“Master Kanata, I suggest that you take this medicine right _now_ as it is very _beneficial_ for your _health_ and well-being,” Tsubaki explained slowly, as she usually did when she was explaining something to Kanata.

When Kanata’s ears flatten against his head, but his pout remained on his lips, Recit felt himself wince again as he and Violent subconsciously began to back away.

“But, Tsubaki…” he whined, drawing out her name.

When Tsubaki’s eye begins to twitch, it was a clear warning sign that she was ready to erupt into a volcano of not-at-all idle threats and swearing to leave you utterly gobsmacked. But, you see, her, ah, eruption never seemed to bother Kanata. Just everyone else.

“Leave it to me,” Recit suddenly said, talking quickly. “I’ll get Kanata to take his medicine.”

He instantly regretted speaking up, however, when Tsubaki turned those narrowed eyes toward him. “Oh?” Scepticism was heavy in her tone. “How do you plan to do that, may I ask?”

Recit began to sweat. “It’s, ah, something that adventurers do, ya know?” He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

For a long, intense moment, Tsubaki continued to stare at him, her eyes all-knowing and piercing. Unexpectedly, though, she nodded. “Very well,” she said, startling not only Recit, but Violet as well. “I will leave Master Kanata’s health in your hands.”

Then, without a backwards glance, she swept out of the room. Recit watched her go, stunned, Violet and Kanata watching quietly as well. Violet snapped out of her stupor to give Recit the medicine she had made with her alchemy.

Then, before she, too, left the room, Violet sent Recit a glance, “Good luck.”

And Recit grimaced. Luck, yeah, that was definitely want he needed. If he didn’t manage to get Kanata to take his medicine, then Tsubaki would be even more pissed that she was. She wouldn’t use physical force on Kanata, he being her king, but Recit held no such luxury. She would fry him with her fox fire without hesitation whatsoever.

Holding the medicine bottle in his hand, Recit sighed and made his way over to Kanata’s bed, sitting down on the edge. Kanata looked at him expectantly. Recit couldn’t help but smile at him. He usually gave him that happy look whenever Recit told him stories about his life as a treasure hunter. His ears would perk up, his tail would wag. This Demon Dog King was just too adorable for words.

He and Kanata held this kinship, you see. Recit being a treasure hunter and Kanata wanting to be an adventurer. He understood Kanata’s need to keep moving, to do as much as possible and see many new and exciting things.

“What’s this adventurer technique?” Kanata eagerly asked him, now sitting to face him directly, his arms wrapped tightly around a pillow.

Recit scratched his cheek. “Ah, well, it ain’t nothing special,” he said. “The best way to drink something ya don’t like is to hold ya nose and drink it quickly.”

“Do I really have to drink it?” Kanata asked him, once again his doggy ears folding flat against his head, his nose wrinkled in disgust.

Recit understood his reluctance. Medicine, no matter how it was created, always tasted bitter and sour. He, too, was often reluctant to take any form of medicine. But when he had to, he would scull it all in one go and then splutter about the taste afterwards. Usually, by the time the sour taste subsided, he would feel better and go about his day.

Well, maybe the girls were simply making a mountain out of a mole hill. They did tend to fuss over Kanata, not that it wasn’t unwarranted or anything.

Taking a moment to simply look at Kanata, Recit couldn’t help but notice how pale his face was, and yet how rosy his cheeks seemed to be. And he looked slightly worn and tired.

Lifting his hand, Recit reached forward, slipping his fingers through Kanata’s hair to touch his forehead. He wasn’t wearing any gloves, so he instantly felt the warmth of Kanata’s skin. And it made him frown. He wasn’t a doctor or a healer, by any stretch of the imagination, but he knew when someone had a fever. And Kanata had one.

“Yeah, you’re feeling a little too warm there,” he replied, pulling his hand away, understanding fully why Tsubaki was so insistent.

Kanata continued to pout as he clutched his pillow tighter against his chest. “But it tastes so bad.”

“If you’re distracted, you won’t notice the taste,” Recit explained.

That seemed to gain Kanata’s interest. “How am I supposed to be distracted?” he asked.

Recit didn’t have a dirty mind. Honestly, he didn’t. But with someone as adorable as Kanata was, leaning in way too close, asking how to distract someone; it was hard not to fall into the gutter.

The way Kanata’s lips were pouting, it made Recit want to show Kanata the not-so innocent way of ‘kissing it better’.

But he mentally snorted. As if he was going to ‘kiss it better’. Kanata was adorable, yes, but far too innocent. It wouldn’t be fair to take advantage of his naivety like that.

“What do you mean, kiss it better?” Kanata suddenly asked him.

“Huh?” Recit stiffened, snapping his head toward Kanata, who was now impeccably close to him, looking at him with an eager expression. “Damn, did I say that out loud?”

Kanata merely tilted his head to the side in question. “Well, what does that mean?”

“It’s, ah, a phrase of sorts,” Recit tried to explain.

“Well, what do you have to do?” Kanata was even closer now, moving forward even as Recit tried to scoot back.

“It’s hard to explain,” Recit muttered. “Forget about it, ok?”

Kanata moved closer still, his face mere inches away from Recit’s, their eyes gazing directly into each other’s. “But I want to know. Can’t you show me?”

Tink. That was Recit’s restraint.

Without much thought to his actions, Recit briefly looked away, only so he could take a mouthful of the medicine. Before Kanata could have a chance to question his actions, Recit reached out with his hand, slipping his fingers around the back of Kanata’s neck and pulled him toward him. Then, he pressed his mouth against Kanata’s.

Under his hand, Recit felt Kanata become tense before he shivered when Recit nudged his lips with his tongue. Kanata’s mouth opened in shock, Recit taking full advantage to press his lips firmly against Kanata’s, carefully using his tongue to pass the medicine that was in his mouth into Kanata’s, going slowly so he didn’t caused to other to gag and choke in surprise.

Recit had to remind himself to go slowly, the feel of Kanata’s lips against his own oddly distracting. He could feel Kanata swallowing the medicine in harsh gulps, but at least he was taking it.

After he had passed on the medicine, Recit pulled his mouth away, panting slightly and looked straight at Kanata, his hand still gripping the back of his neck. And Kanata was still impossibly close to him, looking straight at him, his eyes wide in surprise, his lips tellingly bruised and swollen. He, too, was breathless.

A moment of silence passed between. And then realisation dawned on Recit.

Oh shit, what had he done?

“That’s…the universal way of kissing it better!” Recit managed to splutter out, inwardly (and, well, outwardly) freaking out, releasing his grip on Kanata and scurrying back to put some distance between them.

“Kissing?” Kanata questioned, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He, surprisingly to Recit, didn’t look disturbed or disgusted. He, for the lack of a better word, looked intrigued. “So, that can only be done with a mouthful of medicine.”

“Ah, well, no,” Recit stuttered, inwardly cursing Kanata’s adorable innocence. “Ah mean, it can be done without medicine.”

“Really?” Kanata looked somewhat excited for some reason. He smiled widely and did something Recit wasn’t expecting; he lunged forward, toward him and wrapped his arms around his neck.

“Then let’s do it again!” he said as they both fell onto the bed, Recit on his back and Kanata lying on top of him.

Unwittingly placing his hands around Kanata’s waist, Recit tried desperately to retain some lucidity to the situation. “Wait-a-sec!” But it was all in vain, all reasonable thoughts flying out the window the very moment Kanata pressed his lips against Recit’s, readily shutting him up.

At first, Recit remained perfectly still, unsure of what to do. But the feel of Kanata’s body pressed again his, their lips nudging together, it was too much for his feeble mind to comprehend. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around Kanata’s waist, holding him closer as he closed his eyes. He titled his head slightly, deciding to show Kanata what a real kiss was.

And Kanata seemed eager to learn. He willingly parted his lips, gasping softly when Recit’s tongue slipped past the serrated barrier of his teeth to explore the inside of his mouth. Shyly, he began to mimic Recit’s movements, participating in the slow, explorative kiss. One of Recit’s hands slipped up Kanata’s back to entangle his fingers in his hair, pushing him down so their mouths were pressed even closer to together. And the act seemed appreciated when Kanata whined lowly into the kiss. He wasn’t just holding onto Recit now; he was clinging to him in desperate want.

Again, Recit had to remind himself to go slow.

After a few long, drawn out moments of intimacy, Recit broke the kiss, the two of them panting softly. He looked up at Kanata, whom of which was now lying completely on top of him, his hands pressed against his chest. He still had a rosy dusting to his cheeks, but the fever wasn’t responsible. It kinda made Recit feel smug.

But that was soon replaced with a sense of dread.

“Let’s not tell Tsubaki about this, yeah?” Recit asked, hoping that he was hiding his desperation. “It’s our little secret.”

If Tsubaki found out, he was so dead. She’s burn his lips off, kill him and scatter his ashes to some unpopulated corner of space. It won’t be pretty…

“Kay,” Kanata smiled brightly. “A secret between adventurers.”

Kanata then leaned down for another kiss.


End file.
